


真男人的秘密时间

by AArcTa



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:21:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24850726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AArcTa/pseuds/AArcTa
Relationships: 兵摄
Kudos: 6





	真男人的秘密时间

“就今晚，我买润滑你买套。”  
收到摄津发来的讯息时，兵头正在改小测错题，他盯着屏幕看了好一会儿，拧起眉不满地“啧”了一声。  
“怎么了，兵头同学？”  
“没什么，”兵头把手机塞回书包，抬头对上桌对面女同学询问的目光，愣了半秒立马别开，抓起桌上的书本往包里塞，“抱歉，今天可以就到这里吗？有点急事，嗯……作业我明天传你。”  
“啊？好，没问题，再——”  
话没说完，兵头已经跑没影了。

欧高建在靠近城区主路的位置，正门离地铁站和公交站都很近，后门则靠近老旧住宅区，一条小道挤满了小吃店和情人旅馆，隔三差五就能被欧高学生家长投诉一回。兵头原本是打算去后门外面便利店买东西的，无奈半途遇上学习小组的同学，只好临时更改计划，先回剧团再说。  
公交车踩点靠站，兵头下车，四下看了看，确定没见着熟人，便把背包往肩上一甩，小跑着一头钻进路口便利店。  
正值放学时间，店里有不少身着校服的学生，兵头一眼就扫到摆放安全套的货架。他脸有些热，呼了口气，快步走到无人的角落将身上的学生服外套脱下来塞进书包里，然后拆散两粒衬衫纽扣，单手提着书包带，走到目标货架前。货架上花样众多的包装盒对于还没出过新手村的兵头选手而言无疑是个大挑战，他停下来，确定没人朝自己这边看后，才凑近了些，最终半猜半选地拿了两盒到收银台结账。  
“买好了。”  
兵头从便利店出来，顶着一头汗给摄津发讯息。太阳已经快沉下地平线，街灯渐次亮起来。他打开书包，摸出刚刚一起买的巧克力，顺手将另外两个方方正正的盒子压到了最底下。  
他踩着落照回到剧团门口时，摄津已经靠在墙上等了好一会儿了，等兵头走近，便言简意赅地下指令：“今晚春组开始排练就去洗澡，东西买好了吧？”  
兵头皱着眉，不耐烦地说：“管好你自己的事。”  
摄津眉毛一挑：“你什么语气，想打架？”  
“让开。”  
兵头抬脚踹了下摄津的小腿，摄津一把火蹿上来，猛地撞了兵头一计，抢在前面大摇大摆地开门进屋。

马上就是春组的公演期，因此晚饭后的训练室变成了春组专用，其他组的成员便各做各事。104里，摄津扔下笔，伸脚踢了一下兵头的椅子：“洗澡。”  
兵头正在解一道数学题，本就焦头烂额，被无端踹了一下好不容易攒起来的思路顿时崩掉，他把草稿纸一掀：“你先。”  
“废话当然是我先，难道还跟你客套吗？”  
“那你别叫。”  
“你他妈才叫，给我守门啊，你是想全剧团都知道我们俩乱搞吗？”  
兵头一头雾水：“怎么会。”  
摄津抓起练习册砸过去：“不清理你他妈就敢插啊？！你有没有常识，你会不会，不会就躺着让我干啊！”  
“哦，”兵头一把攥住摄津挥到自己面前的手，将他从座椅上拉了起来，“的确不太会，但是愿赌服输。”  
“操，老子昨天早上就不该帮至抽卡，手气全没了！”  
“那祝你下次好运，走了。”

蹲在浴室外头发呆时，兵头想这事儿是真他么荒唐。  
一切都要从一个名叫“真男人的秘密时间”的活动说起。这项活动无组织无纪律却该死地极具默契，每周不定时举行，报名方式尤其玄幻，纯靠眼神交流。  
左眼眨一下，我参加。  
眨两下，我主持。  
于是某个排练结束众人解散后的夜晚，三楼的杂物间就会聚上一群睡衣男，对着一台笔记本电脑拉开裤衩疯狂躁动，完事儿后狂抽纸巾毁尸灭迹，开门开窗关电脑，走到楼下相视一笑，各自回房安心睡觉。  
兵头从来没和摄津同时参加过这项活动，直到前天晚上，他如常在靠后的小沙发上坐下，刚掏出自己的小兄弟，就嗅到熟悉的浴液味道，一扭头，便和摄津的视线撞了个正着。两人都是一脸震惊，同时又特别默契地视线下移，同对方裤衩里支愣起来的东西打了个照面——  
这该死的攀比心噢。

满开常识，舞台以外的任何场合，104的两人，同框即战场。但众人没想到的是，在“真男人”的活动现场这俩人也能燃起硝烟。  
老天爷，这明明是个纯靠手速和想象力的单机游戏，为什么会变成两个愣头小子的嘴炮现场？  
没意思，众人败兴而归，小黑屋里只剩两个遛着鸟吵架的高三男学生。  
两人吵着吵着就倦了，屋里没别人，就一台放着教学视频的电脑仍在运作，咿咿呀呀嗯嗯啊啊咕咕唧唧的声音顿时填塞了整间屋子。黑暗里，屏幕前的两个人不约而同红了脸，小沙发好软好窄，兵头手刚伸到腿间，手肘就碰到了另一条手臂。对方飞速挡开他，手一扬，啪叽拍到了兵头的小腹。  
仿佛被人摁了暂停键，两人都僵住了，一个的手背贴着腹肌，手腕又被另一个扣住，两人都进退维谷，只觉得体温越来越高，好像要把空气都烫化了。  
所以当摄津的手被他半拉半拽地放到自己腿间时，兵头竟然没觉得有什么不妥。摄津坐到了他腿上，他的手掌传来同样硬热的触感，他觉得自己好像陷在一团正在融化的超大芝士里，粘的是呼吸和体液，香的是摄津身上浴液的味道。  
“说出去你就死定了。”  
这是小沙发上摄津抵着他的额头放的狠话。当天晚上，两人头对头躺在各自的床上保持沉默，将要睡着的时候，兵头听见摄津说：  
“喂，你想不想做全套？”

一拍即合，但谁上谁下是个问题，解不开的问题就交给命运裁决。经过一番纠扯，两人达成共识，扔骰子，谁大谁上。  
兵头手一抖，扔了个二。  
摄津憋笑憋得内伤，兴高采烈地扔了个一。  
……  
所以说没有咲也那种铁头八字，就离隔壁的老狐狸远一点。

摄津从浴室出来，裸露的皮肤无一处不是泛着红，他看了一眼蹲在对面墙角处的人，一声不吭地迈开腿，刚走出一步，身形一滞，随后慢半拍地挪动另一条腿，就这样往前走了好几步，才逐渐挺直了腰背。  
兵头抓了抓头发，揪着衣领脱掉上衣，走进雾气腾腾的浴室。室内池水很干净，周边也没有溅上水渍，兵头推测摄津应该没有泡澡，他走到最里面的淋浴器下拧开了热水。  
满开除了监督的房间配有独立卫浴，其他房间都只有个配有洗手池的小阳台，因此剧团所有成员都得共享公共浴室。浴室虽然有一排单人淋浴，但澡池只有一个，每天晚上八点开始蓄水，先到先泡。由于学生组、闲人组的活动时间比较集中，不难看到一群人挤在池子里闲聊吹牛。但兵头从没和摄津同时出现在浴室过，大部分原因是他俩刚好有时间差，小部分原因是大家都不想在悠闲的泡澡时光听他俩因为一些鸡毛蒜皮的事情吵架，因此有意无意在他俩之间创造时间差。兵头觉得挺好，谁让他和摄津一见面就跟火星撞地球似的，少见几面没准儿能多活几天。  
可谁能想到，这回不但撞一块儿了，还即将撞到床上去。  
世事难料，兵头站在水下，叹了口气。

兵头盯着干毛巾回到宿舍，摄津正坐在沙发上摆弄手机，听见声响头也没回地说：“锁门。”  
兵头“咔哒”一声落了锁，随后眼疾手快地接住了往自己脑门上砸来的东西。  
他走到落地灯旁边，摊开手掌，一个标签上全是英文的小瓶子。他用拇指指腹推开瓶盖，挤了一点出来。  
“草莓味？”  
摄津仍盯着手机屏幕：“嗯，据说可适量食用。”  
他说着，在沙发缝里摸出另一瓶扔给兵头：“还有巧克力的，你挑吧。”  
“都行。”兵头把盖子盖好，留下了草莓味那瓶。  
“套呢？”  
“哦，等一下。”兵头从架子上取下书包，摸出那两盒安全套扔到沙发上。摄津终于舍得将视线从屏幕上挪开了，他抓起来研究了一下，说：“号对不对啊？别买大了。”  
兵头意外敏锐，等时垮了脸：“你什么意思？”  
“字面意思咯，”摄津耸耸肩，把两盒的外包装都拆开，一手夹了一款，“用哪个？”  
“随便你。”  
“哦，那这个吧，这个厚点，我怕你受不住刺激早泄。”摄津把超薄那款塞回盒里。  
“你再说一遍？”  
“说什么说，”摄津站起来，走到兵头面前，“抓紧时间。”  
兵头咬咬牙，扔掉毛巾，上前半步几乎和摄津面贴面：“怎么开始？”  
“不知道，”摄津垂着眼，呼吸发烫，“先脱吧。”  
兵头抬手脱掉了身上的体恤，摄津见他动作利落，于是也拽着衣角要脱自己的，但兵头按住了他的手：“你就这样吧。”  
摄津便没动，兵头的手按着他的手，间接地就按住了他的腰。就这么静止了一会儿，两人都手都动起来，说不清谁先谁后，接着摄津的裤子便被解开，顺着他笔直的腿往下落，堆在了脚边。  
“是不是要接吻？”兵头回忆起前天晚上看的片，做爱和互相做手活总该有点不一样吧。  
摄津说：“就碰一下吧。”  
说完便掐着兵头的下巴亲了上去，却并不像他所说那样只是碰一下。他伸出舌头，舔开了兵头紧闭的唇缝，然后长驱直入地伸舌进去，勾了个天翻地覆。  
“等、一下！”兵头猛地退开，低下头大口大口地喘气，摄津挑着眼笑了笑：“接吻都不会换气吗？初吻？”  
“闭嘴！”  
“真的啊？我操，真的？”摄津仿佛发现了新大陆一样，抬起兵头的下巴要看他的脸，兵头别了好几次，摄津不耐烦了，手上灌了力箍着他的下颌，兵头动不了，只能恶狠狠地盯着他。摄津朝他脸上吹了口气：“纯情不良，好好学。”  
说着便重新吻了下去，这回更过火，舔齿列，舔上颚，压舌根，迎来送往，水声粘腻。连说话都贴着唇，兵头甚至不知道是谁的喉咙在发声。  
“你顶到我了，”摄津仍在继续他的接吻教学，“但还没很硬，你自己弄一下。”  
“不是都互相弄么，”兵头顺着摄津的腰胯摸到他腿间，握住半硬的性器揉了揉，大概没收好力，摄津“嘶”了一声。  
“对不起，我忘了。”兵头弯腰拿起桌上的润滑剂，挤了一点在手心，然后重新握上去，他上下套弄着，感受着摄津体温和情态的变化：“好像射过一次比较好进。”  
“你……恶补的吧。”相比摄津自己，兵头的手劲重很多，动作也简单粗暴，快感来势汹汹，如同温度计里飞涨的水银柱，他没坚持多久便射了出来，精液溅在两人身上，兵头伸手把摄津身上的抹掉，让他看起来还是干干净净的样子。  
摄津要缓一缓，两人没什么事做，便头挨头地靠着，听彼此的呼吸和心跳。  
“草莓味还挺重，”摄津评价道，语气平淡，不知道是褒是贬，他摊开手心，“给我一点……喂！够了，太多了！”  
兵头往他手上挤了很多，然后扔掉瓶子扣住了他的手，五指随后嵌进指缝，两个人的手都沾满了油。兵头抱着摄津的腰，手指伸进臀缝，在紧闭的穴口外试探。他能，明显感觉到摄津的紧绷，于是得寸进尺地往前倾身，摄津避而不及，干脆又接了吻。  
唇舌推往上摄津依旧强势，只是这回他的舌头对兵头做什么，兵头的手指就对他做什么，推挤，按压，拉扯，谁也做不了赢家。  
摄津把手从兵头裤子里抽出来，喘着气说：“差不多了，就在这里吧。”  
说着便转身，扶着木制床梯背对着兵头塌下腰。他的背心是宽松长款，因此下摆盖住了大部分春光。兵头将自己的睡裤往下拉，单露出勃起的阴茎，戴上套撸了两下，掰开摄津的臀瓣抵着穴口往里面推。  
摄津倒吸一口凉气，尽力适应这种异物感。他一手撑着床梯，一手反扣过去掐住了兵头的腰，随后两腿再分开了些，才带着兵头慢慢顶得更深。  
“不行了，就这样动。”摄津觉得不能再进深半分，他感觉屁股酸胀，肚子里也不舒服，于是立马叫停。兵头试着抽插了几下，摄津喘气的调子都变了，他被绞得头皮发麻，问道：“疼？”  
“不是，那——”  
“那你叫什么。”兵头拍了摄津一巴掌，他手劲大，在摄津屁股上留下一个隐约泛红的印子。  
摄津破口大骂：“操，老子叫床总行了吧！”  
“那你叫大声点。”兵头撂下这么一句便摆腰不知深浅地顶撞起来。摄津被顶得直往梯子上撞，没力气再去带兵头，双手扶着木梯免得磕到头。就这么动了一会儿，摄津渐渐感受到快感和情热，他确实是一直在喘叫，高高低低的半点不做作。摄津不明白为什么有人羞于出声，在他看来舒服了就要叫，痛了就要喊停是极其自然的事，他是性爱的享受者而不是受难人，拥有主宰全部情欲的权利。  
摄津摆着腰往后撞，屁股贴到兵头的下腹，被粗硬的毛发搔得发痒，兵头抓着他的屁股在深处碾，喘着粗气说：“这不是都进了吗，刚刚卡一半就闹，什么大小姐，难伺候。”  
摄津哼哼唧唧的，嘴上骂不停，腰也不停。两人都是蛮干型，摄津做之前临时看了点经验帖，大概记了些让自己爽的点子，因此一边被插着一边给自己摸。  
“喂，是不是有点干，是就……补点润滑。”  
“你没感觉？”兵头在两人交合处抹了一把，将湿漉漉的手伸到摄津面前，一股带腥的草莓味。  
摄津鬼使神差地伸出舌头舔了一下，随后便被这只手捂住了嘴。  
“慢慢舔。”  
“去死。”摄津扭头躲开，回头恶狠狠地盯了兵头一眼，嘴巴周围水淋淋的。  
兵头被他盯地心跳错拍，随后下腹一热，便失控地射了出来。  
他抽出性器，摘下安全套，走到桌边抽纸巾。  
摄津仍伏在床梯上，还没回过神，屁股翘着，衣服下摆已经打湿，湿黏黏地贴在腰背上。兵头扔了纸，走到摄津身后撩起他的衣服摸他的背和肋骨。摄津配合地站直，反手勾着兵头的脖子让他吻自己的耳朵和脖子，一只手带着他在自己身上游走，摸到胸口和小巧的乳头。  
“几点了？”  
兵头睁眼看了看桌上的时钟：“快十点。”  
“他们排练要结束了。”  
“嗯。”  
“再做一次？”摄津转身推着他往沙发走，“你还能硬吗？”  
他这样问着，自己已经躺了下去，抱着膝窝分开了腿。兵头站在一旁，对着他腿间的旖旎风光手淫，很快就重新硬了起来。  
“用这个。”摄津把桌上那款超薄的扔给他，兵头给自己戴好，又给自己抹了好多润滑剂，觉得没问题了便跪到摄津腿间慢慢地插了进去。  
超薄款的感觉确实有点上头，摄津好几次挺起腰又砸回沙发上去。他懒得再抱自己的腿，干脆就将腿搭在了兵头肩膀上，自己的手则往下摸，把自己摸爽了就去摸兵头，摸前面也摸后面，在兵头的后腰和屁股上留下好多指甲印。  
“操，你能不能修修指甲，猫都比你自觉。”兵头抓着摄津的手扣在他头顶。  
“老子剪了！”  
“剪了还这么利，”兵头俯身去亲他，舌头舔了舔摄津的牙齿，“牙也尖。”  
摄津刚要咬他，便被狠狠地干了一下。  
“也就腰和屁股软。”  
“滚。”摄津抬脚踹过去，被捉住脚踝压到沙发背上，随后被热辣辣地吻住，说不出话来。  
这回干得久很多，大部分时间两人都在接吻，摄津是彻底软了腿，到后面简直就是任人摆弄。兵头发现干软了的摄津特别好欺负，说一不二，让摸让舔绝不多话，叫床声也变弱很多，只有顶深了才哼一声，多数时间就懒懒散散地躺着，看起来瞌睡绵绵的样子。  
他抱着摄津射出来，摄津小腹上湿黏黏一片，全是摄津自己射的东西。两人都累，也都畅快。摄津抱着兵头，说：“歇会儿去洗澡吧，等他们都睡了。”  
“嗯。”  
兵头的声音听起来很哑，摄津皱着眉，“你干嘛？”  
“没干嘛，”兵头小声说，然后又探询地问，“再……再亲一下？”  
“亲吧亲吧，屁事真多。”  
摄津说着，又吻了上去。  
end


End file.
